


Take Me to Tomorrow, Take Me There Today

by frapandfurious



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: A New Year's Eve surprise goes awry. Can Clyde and Stensland fix it before it's too late?





	Take Me to Tomorrow, Take Me There Today

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little New Year's themed sequel to [Dream About the Days to Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823585/chapters/34304184) (but can be read independently)!
> 
> Title from a John Denver song by the same name. The song itself doesn't really suit the fic but I thought that line did. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!!

 

 

Remembering a three hour time difference took a little while for Clyde to adapt to, but once it stuck, it stuck hard.

 

Specifically as it related to his relationship with his boyfriend in Seattle. Clyde knew exactly where he'd be when Stensland woke up and when he started work. He knew that right when he was arriving at the bar to set up for the evening, Stensland would be heading home from work on the bus. He knew when he was closing up at two in the morning, Stens was curled up in front of the TV, munching on snacks, eyes drooping but refusing to let himself fall asleep until Clyde got home and called him to say goodnight.

 

Being in a long distance relationship wasn't always easy, but Clyde was stubborn and Stens was romantic and they made it work the best they could. They texted and called, Skyped and wrote letters and sent emails. Clyde even made an Instagram account so he could follow the page Stensland made for his new cat, Billie.

 

Since they met in May, Stensland had come out to West Virginia to see Clyde once at the end of the summer, and Clyde visited him in Seattle once in the fall and once more in early December. 

 

That time they celebrated a combination late-Thanksgiving-early-Christmas together. Clyde made his mama's sweet potato pie recipe and Stensland tried his best to make a casserole. Neither of them was brave enough to try preparing a turkey so they bought some already sliced and ready to go, and they forgot all about cranberry sauce right up until the last minute, but it was fine because it turned out they both preferred the cheap canned stuff over homemade anyway.

 

They exchanged gifts, watched holiday movies, listened to records, and crammed months’ worth of kissing and closeness into a few short days.

 

Yet as December neared its end they missed each other more and more. For Stensland it was the loneliness. Holidays were a time for family and friends, of which he had none and few respectively, and seeing others around him happy and celebrating only made him hole up in his apartment more than ever.

 

For Clyde it was the way the cold and darkness left him feeling raw and vulnerable. Working until two in the morning and then sleeping until noon, he got to see very little daylight. The cold made his arm ache more than usual. And his new home never seemed to get warm enough or light enough. He missed Stensland's clingy affection and bright smile, now more than ever.

 

“I wish we could be together for New Years,” Stensland lamented over the phone one day, just four days before the end if the year. It was his day off from work, and Clyde still had another hour before he had to be at the bar.

 

“Me too,” Clyde agreed. “I've never kissed someone at midnight before.”

 

He certainly saw enough of it, though. Every year Duck Tape was open on New Years Eve. Nothing too fancy, just some drink specials and the jukebox was free and a little before midnight everyone got champagne to toast with. It was always packed, and Clyde always stood back behind the bar as the last few seconds ticked away. The crowd would erupt into cheers, and then every couple and hookup in the room was kissing.

 

It was one of his least favorite nights of the year.

 

“We could Skype?” Stens offered halfheartedly.

 

“Would we do midnight here, or there?” Clyde asked.

 

“Hmm. If we did midnight there, will you even be able to hear me in the bar?”

 

“Probably not,” Clyde admitted.

 

“Midnight here then? I think they do a west coast countdown I could put on…”

 

“And then do we - kiss the screen, or -?”

 

Stensland laughed and it lifted Clyde's spirits, just a bit.

 

“That might be a bit much, even for us. How about we blow a kiss? Hmm?”

 

“Okay,” Clyde agreed. He supposed it was better than nothing.

 

“It's a date,” Stens said resolutely. “So, how is the family?”

 

They talked until Clyde had to go to the bar. The moment he was off the phone he set a reminder to himself to call Stensland at three a.m. on January first.

 

It wasn't enough, it never was. But for now, it would just have to be.

 

*

 

“So I was hopin’ maybe if I pass the drinks out early, I could sneak to the back and call him…”

 

Three days before New Years Eve and Clyde was at Mellie's salon, getting a haircut. He hadn't come  _ for _ the haircut, he was here because no one gave him better advice than his big sister, but somehow he ended up in the chair with the big bib thing fastened around his neck and Mellie was spraying and combing and snipping, all while listening to him and occasionally popping her gum.

 

“Why don't you just go see him?”

 

“Mel, I've got the bar to run.”

 

“You aren't the only bartender anymore. Let someone else work New Years for a change.”

 

“But - “

 

“And if you can't get any of them to, me n’ Jimmy will cover for you.”

 

“I can't let you do that.”

 

“And we shouldn't have - ” Mellie glanced around to be sure no one was listening. “ - we shouldn't have let you get thrown in jail.”

 

“It was part of the plan.”

 

“Still. This is what family is for, Clyde.”

 

“...gettin’ thrown in jail?  _ Ow _ , Mel!”

 

Mellie released the strand of hair she tugged on and tossed her own hair over her shoulder so she could lean down and focus on what she was doing.

 

“We take one for the team. How many New Years Eves have you worked behind that bar while Jimmy and I do whatever we please? I kissed every boyfriend I ever had in that bar at midnight. It's about time you had your turn.”

 

Clyde was quiet for a while, which was fine because right about then Mellie pulled out the hairdryer. Before he knew it she was spinning him around and pulling off the cape.

 

“Well?”

 

“I - wow.” Clyde touched his hair like he didn't believe it really belonged to him. “It looks real nice.”

 

“‘Course it does. Here.” She handed him a half-used bottle of something. “This is what I put in it that smells so good. Thought your man would like that. You can take that with you, I've got another in the cabinet.”

 

“Am I really doing this?” Clyde asked, standing and turning to his sister to guide him, like he always had. She'd never led him astray so far.

 

“It's not the craziest thing you've ever done.” She grinned at him. “Not even third craziest, after joining the army, pulling off a heist, and falling in love with some guy you just met…”

 

“Alright, alright,” Clyde laughed.

 

“Go on. Go book a flight before you change your mind and I gotta give you this talk all over again.”

 

Clyde hugged her and snatched a mint from the bowl on the counter. “Thanks, Mel.”

 

*

 

It's just after two on New Year's Eve when Clyde climbs the steps to Stensland's apartment. He's tired from traveling all morning and can't wait to curl up on the familiar couch and smush his face into a pillow that smells like his boyfriend.

 

Clyde knows Stens won't be out of work until three, won't be home until nearly four depending on the buses and if he stops for a treat, but he still has the extra key Stens gave him. He keeps it on the same keyring as his own house key and car key, and it feels like Stensland's messy little Seattle apartment is his second home.

 

He feels a little bad about just letting himself in like this without Stens even knowing. But Clyde has never surprised someone before and he can't think of another way to do it. He can only hope that Stens will be happy to see him and not upset.

 

Clyde keeps pushing down the nagging thoughts of Stensland being upset. Of being rejected. His Stens isn't like that, he wouldn't. But that doesn't stop Clyde's vivid imagination.

 

The apartment is just as he remembers it, except...cleaner. Stens told him once on the phone that he's trying to “get his shit together”. And that it's easier when he's happy. And that he's happy with Clyde.

 

It's still cluttered but there's more sense to the clutter. He can walk around the living room without stepping on anything. The garbage is all actually in the kitchen garbage can. There are unwashed dishes in the sink, but the counters are mostly clear. Mail is stacked up on one end of the counter.

 

But what gets Clyde - what makes his heart beat a little faster - are two things.

 

The first is on the fridge. Photos of Clyde and Stens together, stuck on with little round magnets. They don't have many yet, but Stens had the ones they’ve taken so far printed just for this purpose. Clyde doesn't usually like photos with him in them, but these… these he likes.

 

The other thing is by the coffee machine. Two mugs sit beside it. One is the one Stensland uses most, a navy blue mug with a cartoony, smiling sun and the words “ _ rise and shine”  _ in faded white cursive.

 

Beside it is the one that's become Clyde's when he visits. It's simple, black on the outside and red on the inside, but it's the biggest one Stens owns.

 

It could easily be stuck in the cabinet, out of sight. But Stens keeps it here beside his, as if they were going to wake up together and drink their coffee side by side.

 

Clyde swallows around the lump building in his throat. Just a few hours now and he can hold Stensland. Just a few hours.

 

His last stop is to peek into the bedroom. It feels wrong to go in without Stens there, so he only peeks. And he's glad he does because what he sees makes him smile.

 

The bed is unmade, the sheet and blanket pushed back into a crumpled heap, and Clyde can just imagine Stens grumpily shoving them off and dragging himself out to get coffee.

 

In the middle of the bed, against the pillows, is a Teddy bear. It's got dark fur and brown eyes, and it's currently wearing the t-shirt Clyde left here the first time they met.

 

Clyde beams. He knows, just knows, that Stens cuddles with that bear every night. He's the biggest cuddler Clyde has ever met. Not that Clyde's complaining.

 

Somehow Clyde misses Stens now, standing in his apartment in his hometown, even more than he does when he's miles away.

 

He huffs and shakes his head. Just a few hours.

 

Clyde sets his bag aside and drops onto the couch. He's just about to plop his face into a pillow when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

Frowning, he pulls it out.

 

It's Mellie.

 

Oops.

 

That's right, he was supposed to text her when he landed to let her know everything went alright. She was probably worried…

 

It's on the fifth buzz when he answers.

 

“Hey, Mel, I'm so sorry, I - “

 

“ _ Hang on, Clyde _ .” She sounds exasperated, and Clyde slumps. He didn't think she'd be this upset…

 

“ _ Alright, I got him,”  _ she says to someone else. “ _ Here, you talk to him. Yes, you. No, I don't think he'll be mad. Just - just take the phone.” _

 

There's a rustling sound, some more hushed talking that Clyde doesn't quite catch, something that sounds like a sniffle, and then - 

 

“ _ Clyde _ ?”

 

Clyde freezes.

 

“Stensland?”

 

His mind is doing somersaults trying to figure out how Mellie and Stens could be in the same place. Did Mellie catch another flight to Seattle? Is she at work with Stensland now?

 

Or…

 

“Stens, where are you? Are you okay?”

 

Another sniff.  _ “I'm, uh. I'm at the bar.” _

 

“Which bar?” There are so many around, not at all like where he lives.

 

“ _...your bar.” _

 

“What!”

 

Clyde doesn't mean to say it so loud, it just pops out, and he immediately regrets it.

 

“ _ I t-told you he'd be mad!”  _ Stensland's voice sounds far away all of a sudden.

 

“Wait,” Clyde pleads, but there's more rustling, more hushed talking, and then it's Mellie again.

 

“ _ What’d you say to him _ ?” Mellie scolds.

 

“Nothin’! I - Mel, what's going on?”

 

“ _ What's going on is you two have more in common than I thought. Stensland showed up here not ten minutes ago in a taxi. Had this big smile on his face, told me he was here to surprise you for New Years.” _

 

Clyde releases his breath. He feels so much at once. Relief that Stens is at least safe, sinking disappointment that his plan - both of their plans - backfired. But most of all fondness, that Stens, who really doesn't have the finances for a spontaneous flight across the country, would try to do this for him. So they could be together.

 

“Put him back on, Mel,” Clyde pleads.

 

“ _ Here,”  _ he hears her say gently, passing the phone.

 

There's a long silence, but Clyde can hear Stensland's shaky little breaths as he struggles not to start crying again and Clyde hates himself a little just then.

 

“Babe,” he says as soothingly as he can, “I'm not mad. Okay? I'm not. Please don’t cry. I did the same thing as you. I'm sittin’ on your couch right now. The place looks great.”

 

There's a breathy sound that might be a laugh.

 

“ _ Clyde, I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you.” _

 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

Clyde listens as Stensland composes himself on the other end. He’s glad at least Mellie is there. She’s become fond of Stensland; she’ll take care of thim.

 

“ _ What are we going to do?”  _ Stensland asks after a moment.

 

Clyde looks at the time. It’s almost three. He stands up, filled with a determination he hasn’t felt since his military days.

 

“I’m gonna go back to the airport and see if there’s any way I can get home,” he says firmly. “I’ll call again when I get there. You just wait there, Stens. It’ll be alright.”

 

There’s a pause, and when Stensland speaks again, Clyde can hear the smile in his voice. “Now  _ that’s _ romantic.”

 

*

 

It turns out, Clyde realizes, slumped on a bench at the airport, that the universe doesn’t care about grand romantic gestures. At least, not his.

 

There are no flights that will get him home in time. He was lucky there was even one that got him here in the first place, with it being so short notice and during the holidays.

 

He pulls out his phone. Stensland and Mellie are waiting for him to call back. How can he tell them that it won’t work? That the soonest he can be home is tomorrow?

 

He flinches when the phone buzzes. Mellie again, probably impatient. He sighs and answers.

 

“Hey.”

 

“ _ Hey? Don’t hey me, Clyde. Did you find a flight?” _

 

He scratches at his jeans. “No,” he admits. “There aren’t any that’ll get me home before tomorrow.”

 

_ “That’s alright. We’ve got a backup plan.” _

 

Clyde sits up a little. “Y’do?”

 

“ _ We do. We figured that might happen, considering there aren’t many flights into Charleston, West Virginia to begin with.” _

 

Clyde feels lightheaded with relief. They have a plan.

 

“Did you find a flight for Stens to come back here?” he asks.

 

“ _ Nope. At least not one that’ll get him there in time _ .”

 

“Then what’s the plan?”

 

“ _ You boys are gonna meet in the middle. Or, kind of the middle. Chicago. You’re gonna meet in Chicago. _ ”

 

“Chicago?” What are they going to do there? He’s never been to Chicago.

 

“ _ It’s the first place I found that still has plenty of flights left today. _ ”

 

Clyde swallows. He looks at the time. It’s just after four now. There isn’t time to argue, not if he wants to see Stensland before the night is over.

 

He stands, bag in hand. “What do I need to do?”

 

“ _ There’s a six-o’clock flight that gets in a little before midnight. It’s...Delta.” _

 

“Okay. Okay I’m going. Thanks, Mel.” He starts to walk toward the ticketing desks. “What about Stens?” He realizes that his boyfriend didn’t cut in on the conversation even once.

 

“ _ Already on his way to Charleston,”  _ Mellie says, just a little smug. “ _ He’ll see you there. _ ”

 

Clyde feels so grateful he could burst. He’s going to have to get Mellie a damn good birthday gift this year.

 

“You’re the best, Mel.”

 

“ _ Yeah, I know. _ ”

 

*

 

Clyde is antsy the whole flight. He had to fight to keep from bouncing his leg or tapping his foot. His arm itches where the prosthetic meets skin but he doesn’t want to take it off next to a stranger so he tries to ignore it.

 

The flight feels like it takes forever but  _ finally _ the announcement comes that they’re landing. Clyde is near the back, and waits impatiently for everyone to shuffle off before he can finally grab his duffel bag and head out into the terminal.

 

He turns his phone back on. He has two texts from Mellie.

 

[9:45]  _ Stens flight just landed. _

[9:46]  _ Meet him at gate D26 _

 

Clyde checks the time. Eleven minutes until midnight. He  _ hurries _ .

 

Luckily the airport is nearly empty, and the handful of people who are there see a big, stern-looking man like him coming through and they stay out of the way.

 

_ There _ . Gate D. He moves to the side with even numbers. 20, 22, 24…

 

And there, sitting at an otherwise empty gate, is Stensland.

 

Clyde skids to a halt. Stens hasn’t seen him yet. He’s slumped forward with his face in his hands. Slow instrumental music is playing and there are a few Christmas garlands still haphazardly thrown up along the walls. The screens are off and whoever was working the desk has left for the night. The overall picture is so lonesome it makes Clyde’s heart ache.

 

He checks his phone. Seven minutes to go.

 

He approaches slowly so as not to scare him. As he gets closer he sees Stensland’s shoulders shaking.

 

Clyde sets his bag down on another seat. “Stens?”

 

Stensland’s head shoots up. His cheeks are damp, eyes red-rimmed. He looks like he’s seeing a ghost.

 

“Clyde?”

 

“I’m here,” Clyde breathes. He opens his arms.

 

Stensland  _ springs _ , leaping up and throwing his arms around Clyde’s waist and smushing his face into his shoulder.

 

Clyde does what he always, always wants to do with Stens: he wraps his arms snug around him, enveloping him as much as possible, shielding him from the world. He lets his face dip into Stensland’s soft, fruity-smelling hair. He holds him tight and sways them back and forth until Stens calms.

 

“What’s wrong?” he whispers after a moment.

 

Stensland frees one hand to rub at his eyes. Clyde lifts his right hand, gently nudging Stensland’s aside, and wipes his tears away with his thumb. Stens leans into the touch. He’s pouting, but seems better.

 

“We missed it,” he says sullenly. “All that and we missed midnight.”

 

Clyde blinks at him.

 

“I...but we…” He takes a breath, gathering his thoughts. He starts with what’s most important. “I just want to be with you. I don’t care if it’s midnight or noon or whatever.” He runs a hand over Stensland’s hair. “I missed you,” he mumbles. Saying things like this still frightens him. He doesn’t see himself as romantic, as a worthy boyfriend for someone so loving and bright like Stens. But for him, he tries.

 

Stensland smiles, just a little, but it’s a beautiful thing. “I missed you too.”

 

“But also,” Clyde continues. He holds out his phone, showing him the time. “We didn’t miss it. We’ve still got two minutes.”

 

Stens frowns at the phone, up at Clyde, at the phone again. “But…” He pulls out his own and holds it up. The little numbers on the screen read 12:58.

 

Clyde looks up at the clock on the wall. 11:58.

 

It takes a few beats for Clyde’s mind to put it all together, and then he’s beaming. Stensland looks at him like he’s lost his mind.

 

“Stens,” he says, “Chicago is an hour behind West Virginia. Your phone just didn’t reset. We made it.”

 

Stensland’s expression slowly shifts from confusion to delight. “We made it!” He grabs Clyde’s face and  _ almost _ kisses him, before stopping short and pulling back. “No, no, we have to wait to midnight! Here, sit down…”

 

Stens takes Clyde’s arm and pulls him down to sit on a bench so that he can press close to his side, hair tickling Clyde’s cheek. He puts his phone away and puts his hand on Clyde’s prosthetic one holding his own phone, so they’re holding it together. 11:59. Clyde tips his head against Stensland’s, and they wait, and then…

 

12:00.

 

“Happy New Year,” Clyde whispers in the brief moment before Stens is turning and cupping his face and kissing him. He’s gotten  _ really good _ at kissing, he probably read articles or something, and Clyde melts into it, his free hand finding the small of Stensland’s back.

 

They kiss, and kiss some more, until the kiss is broken by a sudden, big yawn from Stensland. He hums and tucks his face against Clyde’s neck. “What a  _ day _ .”

 

“Yeah,” Clyde agrees. “I can’t believe we did that…”

 

Stens starts to giggle. “I can believe it. Pair of romantics like us.” He sobers a little. “What you said earlier...about being happy any time, as long as we’re together. I feel that way too. You’re making me see that...things don’t always need to be perfect to be good. As much as I like to imagine life is a movie, it’s not. But with you, it’s even better.”

 

Clyde swallows and pulls Stensland to him. Stens always has ways of looking at things he didn’t think of, and Clyde often can’t find the words to reply, but the best thing, the most beautiful thing, is that Stensland expects nothing from Clyde except that he be himself. He’s never once pushed him to say more or say certain things.

 

So he doesn’t say anything. He just holds him tighter and lets that say everything he needs.

 

They’re in an empty terminal at O’Hare, five minutes past midnight on New Year's Day, and they’ve never felt so at home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
